Fighting for love
by rebecca de silva
Summary: Cordelia Carstairs has been in love with James Herondale since she was ten years old. She is ready to fight for him. But there are forces that keep them apart. Secrets are unveiled, powerful secrets. Fate's armies are after them. How much will they have to sacrifice to survive and for how long will they be able to do so?
1. Chapter 1

The vast expanse of cloudless, blue sky stretched over the Herondale manor. In the garden two sixteen-year old girls sat talking and laughing, giggling about either Adriana Whitelaw's latest ridiculous fashion choice or Jacob Morgenstern's recent attempt to win the heart of Johanna Ravenkey.

Just as Lucie, the younger of the two girls, began to recount a story she had read, her brother James walked out. He settled down by the shade of the big maple tree, his Latin book in hand and in no time was absorbed in the book.

Now James was no troll. The sunlight, which filtered through the leaves of the tree, shone on his handsome face. It made his gold eyes shine like the little twinkling lights in the town square. It highlighted his jet-black hair. The spotlight, though, was on his flawless features, his impeccably straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips. People often looked at him just for that simple pleasure of having something beautiful to behold.

They looked at Lucie too. She possessed the same exquisite features as her brother, save for the hair and the eyes. The eyes were their father's, a deep violet-blue that rivaled the loveliness of the sunset. She had her mother's chocolate-colored curls that framed her face perfectly.

Her parabatai, Cordelia, who was sitting beside her, had a contrasting visage. Her hair was a flaming red and her eyes, a rare black. Freckles outlined her cheekbones, giving her an innocent air. Though they did nothing to interfere with her beauty. Her mouth often curved into a mischievous smile, making people either wary of her or instantly warm up to her.

"So, have you heard about the party. . .? Are you listening Cordy?", Lucie raised her eyebrows at Cordelia.

Cordelia tore her gaze from James. A bit of his raven his had fallen over his forehead but he was so engrossed in his book he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Hmm. . .? What were you saying?', Cordelia forced herself to tear away her gaze from James and focus on her parabatai.

Lucie only gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I see.", she said. Cordelia only blushed.

"I don't see why you can't talk to him Cordy. Just tell of you feelings."

Cordelia sighed. "It's not that easy Lucie. Besides, do you see the way he looks at Grace Blackthorn? How can I compete with someone like her? She's gorgeous. He doesn't fancy me at all. I'm just his little sister's best friend or parabatai if you will."

Lucie opened her mouth to argue but mother's voice interrupted her,"Lucie! Did you put out the laundry?"

"By the Angel!", Lucie exclaimed and quickly hurried inside.

Cordelia shook her head at her parabatai's forgetfulness, before turning her attention back to James. She had been in love with him since she was ten. Six years, six years of trying to win his attentions and failing. She could remember the day she had fallen for him so clearly.

_"Come on Cordelia. You can make some friends.", her mother, Colette, encouraged her._

_Cordelia scowled. She didn't want to make new friends. She didn't even want to meet the Herondales. Who cared about them anyway? Why couldn't she go back to Idris? She had plenty of friends there._

_She crossed her arms and stormed over to a chair and sat down. She waited impatiently for the Herondales to com back to the Institute from their trip. Bridget, the cook, had informed them that the Herondales had gone to Wales and would be back soon. She tapped her foot restlessly against the floor, taking deep breaths in an effort to keep her calm._

_A few minutes later voices could be heard at the entrance of the Institute. They must have arrived. Good, the sooner they were here the sooner this could get over._

_Four people came into the room with her parents. Her brother, Alistair, was chatting animatedly with on of the, a young boy about a year older than her. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. His clear amber eyes were the best thing Cordelia had ever seen. Amber was her new favorite color. He was certainly too good-looking to be talking to her brother. She immediately admonished herself for that thought. Alistair, too, was handsome. And this was not the time to be picking on her brother, not when she was trying very hard to get along with him._

_"This is our daughter Cordelia. Cordelia this is Will and Tessa Herondale and their children, James and Lucie."_

_Cordelia forced a smile and couldn't help but glance at the beautiful, who she knew now was James. James, Cordelia had always loved that name. She gave him a big grin and was pleased to receive on back. Their parents left them alone._

_James smiled kindly at her. "Will you take care of my sister?", he asked looking into her eyes. Cordelia could feel herself turning into a little puddle on the floor._

_"Of course.", she breathed. _Get a grip Cordelia_ she scolded herself. _You do not get like this over a boy.

_"Shove off Jamie. I can take care of myself.", said a girl about Cordelia's age. She was every bit as attractive as James._

_James only rolled his eyes and went off with Alistair. Cordelia looked after him for a moment then turned to Lucie._

_"Call me Cordy.", she told her._

That was the start of a wonderful friendship. Cordelia smiled and looked over at James. It was also the start of her huge crush on James Herondale.

She remembered Lucie's advice. _Talk to him_.She glanced at James. He was gazing dreamily off into the distance, no doubt thinking about Grace Blackthorn. Anger and determination welled up inside her. She wouldn't let James belong to Grace's. She would win his love if it was the last thing she did. She would make him notice her as more than his sister's parabatai. She would win. She stood up and walked back into the house with her head held high, leaving James to his thoughts.

**Review and tell me if I should write more or leave this as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all you wonderful people for you reviews!**

**JustDontFlickrr: Grace was born Cartwright but since she was taken in by Tatiana she has become a Blackthorn.**

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of raindrops hitting the library window put a smile on James' face. For some strange reason, He'd always loved the rain. He and Lucie would play in it when they were little. Some might hate London's dreary weather, but to James it was simply home. He had missed this during their visit to Idris, missed the soothing music played by the raindrops and the sight of gray clouds rolling across the sky. He paused the writing he had been doing and closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

Cordelia pushed open the door of the London Institute library quietly. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a soft smile at the sight of the pleasure and contentment on James' face.

At the intrusion James looked up and smiled. The action made his eyes light up like little suns.

"What a wonderful thing I must have done to be graced with your company little rascal," he laughed.

Cordelia merely rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. He first called her that when she had managed to trip and knock over Tessa favorite vase at their first meeting. She could still remember his eyes twinkling in amusement as he had laughingly shook his head at her. "Why you are a little rascal, aren't you?"

She sat down in the chair beside him and grinned. "Well, obviously I'm not little any more."

"No, you really aren't, are you?" His voice was soft and had a not of wonder. As if he was speaking to himself. There was something almost Intense in James' face. He looked as if he was drinking it in, seeing some mysterious and beautiful quality that Cordelia, herself, failed to see every time she looked in the mirror. She knew that people thought her beautiful. She had been complimented many times. She just didn't see herself as anything special. Her red hair and freckles were definitely not something to be proud of, in her opinion. Next to Lucie's elegant beauty and Grace Blackthorn's siren-like loveliness, she was a dormouse.

Before these thoughts had properly registered in Cordelia's mind, James' attention had turned back to his writing. But Cordelia hung onto the hope his look had given her, even though it hadn't lasted for long.

"Are you writing stories too, like Lucie?" She asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh no, writing stories is Lucie's forte. I'm just trying to write a letter to my grandparents. Communication with them is forbidden, you know. So on the rare occasions Father allows us to write a letter I try to make mine as interesting as possible. I'm just writing down a draft of all the things I want to say to them."

"I was wondering," Cordelia bit her lip as she spoke. "If you are done with your draft would you be so kind so as to escort me on a walk to the town square. The rain is beginning to stop and will be gone by the time we are ready. There is no better time to admire the skies of London than when the sun peeks out after it has been raining."

There was a hesitant pause after which James smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

The hustle and bustle of the town square enveloped them. Cordelia walked with her arm tucked into James' elbow. Even this small touch from him gave her a feeling of security, and stirred to life to life the small fire in her abdomen that lept up every time she came into contact with James. She had to physically restrain herself from laying her head on his shoulder.

She was so immersed in this feeling that she barely noticed when the necklace she wore around her neck loosened and fell. It was a few moments when she realized she could no longer feel it against her chest.

She panicked. It was an emerald-encrusted gold locket, passed down to her by her mother. She couldn't lose it.

"By the Angel!" She cried. "James, I've lost my locket. Help me find my locket." She pulled at James' arm, while trying to retrace their footsteps.

They frantically began to search. Cordelia hoped with all her strength nobody had stolen it.

Well, well, James I didn't think I would see you here." Both of them spun around at the voice to face none other than Grace Blackthorn. Cordelia heard James' breathing hitch and felt her own eyes narrow.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cordelia tried very hard to keep the venom out of her voice and failed miserably. She ignored James' glare and, instead, directed all her contempt towards the girl in front of her.

Grace widened her eyes innocently and bit her full lips, somehow making the action look both flirtatious and agitated at the same time. "I was just running an errand and thought it appropriate to greet you. I apologize if it's a bad time."

"Not at all Grace. We were just searching for Cordelia's locket." James broke in giving Grace a winning smile. Cordelia couldn't help the jealousy that twisted her insides at the clear infatuation on James' face.

She looked upon Grace in dislike. It was then that she felt it, that feeling that something about Grace was very wrong. Nothing about her had physically changed but Cordelia couldn't dismiss that feeling pressing in on her chest, urging her to get away as quickly as possible.

"I found this locket on the ground, Cordelia. I think it might be yours." Grace said in a melodious voice, holding up the Cordelia's lost locket. She gave a sweet smile.

Cordelia wanted to recoil from that smile but she kept herself steady.

"Thank you for most gracious so as to return it," She forced the words out of her mouth to hide her discomfort as she took the locket. An icy cold feeling crept up her arm as their hands met, which retreated as soon as Grace took her hand away. Grace just walked away, swinging her hip slightly in an attractive manner. But Cordelia was repulsed by it. She didn't understand. During their previous encounters she had simply watched Grace in admiration and envy but this time was different. She wanted to run away from her. She was unable to shake the feeling that something about Grace was very dangerous. But Grace was as gorgeous as ever. She couldn't explain it.

She grabbed James' arm before he could go after Grace and half dragged him back to the institute, her breathing ragged and uneven.

The whole day she spent trying to forget the incident. But the memory was like teasing fingers at the back of her mind. That strange feeling was barely suppressed.

That night she sat on her bed absent-mindedly turning the locket over in her hands. Sighing she blew out the candle on her nightstand and fell asleep clutching the locket to her chest.

The next morning she awoke with a stinging pain in her right hand. It was the same hand that held the locket. Blinking groggily she looked at her hand. She screamed.


End file.
